


Is This Normal?

by UtmostCalamity



Series: Blinded by the Light (Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Except not really because Hinata is baby, Feelings Realization, Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, Noya is definitely not baby, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtmostCalamity/pseuds/UtmostCalamity
Summary: Daichi crossed his arms over his chest, then bent his head to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “I hate to say it,” he sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat, “But Tsukishima is kind of right. It would be easiest if someone shared.”Before any of the team could get to more grumbling, the captain straightened up. “Noya and Hinata are the smallest,” he pointed out, locking eyes with each of them in turn. “Do you two mind?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Blinded by the Light (Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741504
Comments: 24
Kudos: 481
Collections: Haikyuu!!, Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	Is This Normal?

“Well, I think Tsukishima should just sleep on the floor!” 

“Hinata, we’re not making Tsukishima sleep on the floor just because he wouldn’t let you try his ice cream,” Daichi sighed, gently cuffing the back of his head. Hinata whined and buried his hands in his hair, rubbing dramatically where Daichi had hit him. It didn’t hurt, but he still pouted at the idea of being struck by his captain.

“Well, we could make him sleep on the floor cause he’s a big jerk,” Hinata grumbled, glaring around Daichi’s shoulder at Tsukishima. It seemed the blond didn’t hear him, drawn into a side argument with Yamaguchi and Ennoshita. 

Hinata’s attention flicked to Asahi when the ace shuffled forward and cleared his throat. His hair was wet and hung in loose waves around his face, helping to conceal the deep flush across his cheeks. “I can sleep on the floor,” he offered, rubbing at his arm. “I really don’t mind.” His voice was low and tense, and Hinata frowned. He might be getting riled up with all the team’s arguing, but he still felt bad to see Asahi getting so upset. 

“Asahi, literally shut up,” Suga sighed, jabbing his friend in the ribs more gently than normal. “You literally got stung by a jellyfish and you have a horrible sunburn. You’re not sleeping on the floor.”

“Yeah, Asahi! Have a little more self respect!” Tanaka shouted. Asahi coughed out a weak, obligatory laugh, but his shoulders remained tight and his uncomfortable frown didn’t falter as the team’s clamoring carried on. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. “I don’t think anyone should sleep on the floor. In fact,” he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose and shifting his weight to one leg, “I think Hinata should just share a futon with someone. He’s such a shrimp anyway, it’s not like anyone would even notice him.” As he sneered down his nose at the smaller first year, fire poured into Hinata’s veins. He scowled and stuck his tongue out at the blond, pulling the ugliest face he could manage. 

Tanaka leapt to his favorite underclassman’s defense. “Hey, lay off the little guy you asswipe!” He sidled up to stand beside Hinata, puffing up his chest and resting his elbow on Hinata’s shoulder to glower at their snarkiest teammate. Tsukishima normally intimidated Hinata between his sheer height advantage and general bad attitude, but being sandwiched securely between Tanaka and Daichi gave him a burst of confidence. He opened his mouth to throw out some trash talk as long as Tanaka was there to back him up, but Kageyama chimed in before he could say anything. 

“It’s pretty obvious you should share with Hinata then,” he pointed out, “Since you seem to think you wouldn’t even notice him.” 

Hinata scoffed and furrowed his brow at his best friend, not sure if he was supposed to feel supported or betrayed. He couldn’t help but remember the last time they’d had to share a futon though, and he’d woken up to Kageyama smothering him with a pillow for pushing him onto the floor and stealing all the blankets in his sleep. Maybe his comment was a little justified.

Tsukishima let out an agitated growl. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” he asked, tone dripping with distaste, “You think I’d ever let that twerp anywhere near my bed? I don’t need his stupid rubbing off on me.” 

Hinata bristled and shook Tanaka’s elbow off his shoulder. He was ready to jump on Tsukishima and shake some respect into him regardless of his freakish height. He could take him. Before he could pounce though, Yamaguchi reached up to flick Tsukishima in the side of the head. 

“Don’t be such a jerk, Tsukki,” he sighed, knocking their shoulders together. Yamaguchi seemed tired, from either long games of beach volleyball or just frustration with all the bickering. Hinata could practically see the venom drain from Tsukishima, his posture relaxing slightly as he looked to his best friend. Maybe he was ready to let things go, if only for Yamaguchi’s sake, but Hinata was still fuming. He wasn’t about to let Tsukishima get away with insulting him so easily. 

“Yeah, Meanieshima!” Hinata quipped, clenching his fists and hopping up and down next to Daichi. “You’re always such a jerk! Why can’t you just–”

“Enough!” Daichi hollered. The room fell silent. “Everybody, stop arguing! It’s way too late for this nonsense.” Hinata cringed a little closer to Tanaka’s side, afraid of the irritation rolling off of his captain in waves.

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest, then bent his head to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “I hate to say it,” he sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat, “But Tsukishima is kind of right. It would be easiest if someone shared.” 

Before any of the team could get to more grumbling, the captain straightened up. “Noya and Hinata are the smallest,” he pointed out, locking eyes with each of them in turn. “Do you two mind?” 

Hinata’s heart flipped and rocketed into his throat. He whipped to look at Noya, but before he could say anything his senior jumped forward. 

“Hell nah, it’ll be great!” Noya crowed, his volume earning him a glare from both his captain and vice captain. He jammed a thumb to his chest, smile bright and eyes glittering with excitement as he turned his full attention to Hinata. “Don’t worry, Hina! I’ll watch your back while you sleep! I can protect you from Tsukishima, easy. He’s got nothing on me!”

“Would you keep it down?” Suga hissed, aiming a kick at the back of Noya’s leg. The little libero dodged it easily, laughing as he hopped over to shove Tanaka out of the way so he could throw an arm around Hinata’s waist. Hinata shivered at the contact, Noya’s grip warm and strong as he drew him close. Noya might technically be smaller than him, but Hinata often found that he could push and pull him around just as easily as any of his larger teammates. Noya’s confidence in himself was infectious, and Hinata soaked it up like a sponge.

“Yeah, we can share!” He agreed, twisting to look up at Daichi. His voice nearly cracked with the force of his enthusiasm. Daichi cast him a surprised look, and though Hinata could feel his face heating up a bit, he pushed down his embarrassment. Sure, he was probably a little more excited than he should be to share a bed with a teammate. Yeah, he should probably dial it back. But, Noya was so cool, and if he was excited to share, how was Hinata supposed to  _ not  _ be thrilled? Anyone else would be just as fired up at the prospect of getting attention from an upperclassman… right?

Daichi narrowed his eyes as he turned to face them. Hinata knew if he didn’t calm down he’d get lectured, but he could also feel the intense energy compounding between himself and Noya. They were practically thrumming. His stomach was flipping like crazy, but he chalked it up to anticipation for rare one-on-one time with the best receiver he knew. Sure they were just going to go to sleep, but maybe they could like, sync up their dreams and Noya could do drills with him all night but since they’d be sleeping they’d be getting rest at the same time and then he could destroy Tsukishima’s team in a match tomorrow and the look on his face would be so–

“Since you two are going to be sharing, you can have the futon closest to the window then,” Daichi said matter-of-factly, derailing Hinata’s train of thought. As groans and whined complaints came from the rest of the team, Daichi called for order once more. He tried to calm everyone down and explain to Kageyama that yes it was in fact fair they get to sleep by the window since they’d inevitably be hotter than everyone else. 

Hinata’s focus was yanked away from the griping of his teammates when Noya pulled him down into a tight headlock, vigorously ruffling his hair.

“We’re gonna have so much fun!” Noya cried. Hinata tried to nod in agreement, but the second year’s grip around his neck was too firm. His skin burned where Noya touched him and chills ran up and down his spine. Why was his face so hot? Kageyama manhandled him all the time and, sure, it was annoying, but it never made him feel so funny⏤Like Asahi or Tanaka had spiked a tiny volleyball full strength inside his stomach and sent it ricocheting around so hard it was squishing his lungs and heart too.

Noya leaned in conspiratorially to whisper into Hinata’s ear. “I can’t wait to share all my secrets with you!” 

Hinata squirmed hard in Noya’s arms, pressing futilely against the libero’s chest to try and get away. Really, how was he so strong? 

“W-what do you mean, secrets?” He sputtered, resigning himself to look down at the floor. His heart was slamming in his chest and he felt like he was going to puke. He tried to hide the trembling in his legs from the epinephrine flooding and overwhelming his system with no outlet. Why was he freaking out so hard? 

“All my volleyball secrets, obviously!” Noya laughed, finally releasing Hinata so he could scramble back a few steps. He backpedaled straight into Daichi, but the captain was so focused on fielding all the insubordination and fighting between Tsukishima and Tanaka he didn't even flinch. Hinata braced himself against Daichi for a moment to catch his breath, letting Noya’s words sink in.

"Whoaaaa do you mean it!?" Hinata cried, clenching his hands into fists and jumping up on his toes once he realized his dreams were going to come true. Noya flashed a smile at him and his heart clenched painfully, making it strangely difficult to catch his breath. 

"Of course!" Noya said, pointing to the futon that was to be theirs. "Our spot is a little further away from everyone, so no one will yell at us if we stay up and talk!"

Hinata yelped when Suga pushed past him to grab Noya's ear, moving so quickly the libero hadn't had a sliver of a chance to escape.

"There will be no talking and there will be no staying up late!" He reprimanded, giving Noya's ear a tug for good measure as the little guy winced. "We're all going to behave ourselves and go to sleep as soon as the lights are out! Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Noya whined, batting at Suga's hand to shoo him. 

Suga narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips, but before he could scold Noya any further and warn him against corrupting their sweet Hinata, Daichi clapped his hands and instructed the mostly assuaged team to get ready for bed. 

"First years, you take the bathroom now!"

Daichi barely finished giving the order before Hinata locked eyes with Kageyama. Full of intense, giddy energy that needed spending, Hinata let out a competitive yell and shoved past his setter, determined to get to the bathroom first. 

He ignored Tsukishima's disdain for his antics as he furiously brushed his teeth and scrubbed his face clean. Yamaguchi laughed at him when he skidded across the tile to get to the shower, but he was beating Kageyama so he paid the brunet no mind. Though it cost him precious time in his race, he took an extra few moments under the cool spray to make sure he got all the sand out from in between his toes. Just because they were on a beach vacation didn't mean Noya would be okay with sleeping in gritty sheets all week.

Hinata fought hard and did technically beat Kageyama out of the bathroom, but lost his lead when Asahi accidentally blocked him in the hall trying to fill up his water bottle. The ace's flood of apologies as he caught Hinata to keep him steady was all but drowned out by Kageyama's celebratory cries as he peeled into the bedroom first, leaving Hinata to whine in Asahi's arms. 

"No fair!" He cried, trudging into the room after Kageyama. "Asahi got in my way! I definitely would have won!"

"Yeah," Kageyama laughed, pulling a very self satisfied face, "Except you didn't and now we're tied."

"But I-"

"I swear on my life if the two of you do not shut up and go to bed right this instant I will not hesitate to wake up early and fill your shoes with spiders."

Hinata yelped and jumped to hide behind Kageyama at Ennoshita's threat, delivered in a low, ominous monotone. The second year was digging through his bag with his back turned to him so Hinata couldn’t get a look at his face to determine just how serious his upperclassman was being. Even so, he’d learned the hard way that Ennoshita made good on any promise of retribution he gave when his sleep schedule was in jeopardy, so he erred on the side of caution. With one last glare up at Kageyama and silent but furious gesturing to promise his revenge in the morning, Hinata slinked over to the other side of the room. 

Noya was kneeling in front of their futon to arrange the blankets, but turned to look up at Hinata as he approached. The first year's heart clenched painfully once more when the libero started laughing quietly behind his hand. 

"Don't worry about it, Hina!" He whispered encouragingly. "You'll take back the lead tomorrow, I just know it! I'll make sure Asahi stays out of your way." 

Hinata could only nod, his voice hopelessly ensnared somewhere low in his throat with no hope for escape. Noya was kneeling in front of him, stripped down to his briefs in preparation for the second years' turn in the bathroom. His skin had clearly taken on a deeper tan from spending the day in the sun and he’d evidently escaped any kind of burn. Hinata could easily make out where his trunks had covered him for the majority of the afternoon, his eyes tracing the circle of fairer skin that wrapped around his hips. He tore his gaze away from Noya's bare abs when he realized what he was doing, attempting to redirect his attention to Noya’s face only to get hopelessly distracted once more by the libero's hair. 

Noya had brushed through all of the gel he normally used to feign a little extra height. Now, his hair fell much more naturally, framing his eyes and gently grazing the tops of his cheekbones. He looked so much softer, almost vulnerable, without his dramatic spikes. Hinata’s fingers twitched at his side as he found himself desperately wanting to reach out and tangle–

“C’mon, Hina, I swear it’s going to be alright! You need to relax, you look like you’re gonna puke!” Noya stood up and crossed his arms high over his head, closing his eyes and groaning as his muscles pulled taut in a deep stretch. Hinata’s face was on fire. Probably literally. He choked back a whimper and tried desperately to take slow, deep breaths to calm down. He saw Asahi do it all the time, and the ace had even coached him through some breathing exercises before scary matches. Normally it worked, but for some reason it wasn’t helping at all right now. 

Noya gently curled a finger under Hinata’s chin to pull his gaze up from the floor and scanned his face. He instantly sucked in his breath and held it, desperate to calm his heart at any cost. Unfortunately, the lack of oxygen didn’t seem to be damping the fire in his cheeks and his thoughts continued to race out of control. Was Noya always this touchy with him? Suga definitely was, but Hinata had never freaked out when his vice captain did it. Why was Noya making him feel so different? Had his eyes always been so pretty? Since when did Hinata start noticing the soft curl of his lips when he grinned? 

"It looks like you got a bit of a sunburn today!" Noya said, clicking his tongue like Suga and casually ghosting a thumb across Hinata's face. "Your cheeks are all pink! Remind me to give you some of my sunscreen tomorrow."

The libero buried his fingers into Hinata's wild hair to ruffle it, scattering little drops of water everywhere. "Go ahead and get the blankets nice and warm for us! It's actually kind of cool by the window!" Noya flashed Hinata a casual peace sign before scampering off to join the rest of the second years for their turn in the bathroom, leaping onto Tanaka's back for a ride. 

Hinata let his legs buckle at last, falling hard onto the thin futon. He covered his cheeks with shaking hands. "A sunburn, huh?" He whispered to himself.

"Yeah. Just a sunburn."

☀

  
  


Hinata’s eyes flew open as a blinding flash filled the room. He watched, mind blank, as rain lanced down against the window before him. After taking a few moments to shrug off the confusion that came with being woken suddenly, it crossed his mind that someone must have gotten up at some point to come close the window, or he and Noya would be soaked. 

As the second year’s name entered his head, Hinata realized that he was really warm. Not warm like he had been before, when he’d been having all those embarrassing thoughts about Noya. Something was different about this time. After blinking a few more times to clear his mind, realization slammed into him. 

While he’d been sleeping, he’d curled up on his side and tucked himself as close to Noya as he possibly could. He’d tangled one of his legs around Noya’s, hooking it up over the second year’s hip. He had an arm thrown over Noya’s chest to hug him closer and he’d pillowed his head on the libero’s shoulder. His head was tucked up snug under Noya’s chin, and, to make matters worse, Noya was holding Hinata around the waist. 

Hinata froze as a sharp crack of thunder filled the room. He felt Noya pull in a deep breath and stir. With his ear pressed to the boy’s chest he could easily hear his heart rate pick up. He let out a sleepy moan and lifted his free arm, probably to rub at his eyes. Hinata couldn’t be sure. His eyes were locked firmly on the window, too horrified to move. He didn’t even breathe. 

“Hinata?” Noya’s voice was low and gravelly with sleep. 

Hinata immediately scrambled away, pulling his arms to his chest and wriggling violently out of Noya’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so so so sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to!” he hissed, keeping his voice quiet to avoid waking anyone else to bear witness to his shame. He stared resolutely at the floor as his face burned, curling his shoulders when his chest tightened painfully. Hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He scrunched his nose tight in an effort to keep them from falling. He waited for Noya to be disgusted with him, for harsh words to cut into him. He wanted to run far away, jump into the ocean and never come out.

Hinata’s shaky, panicked breathing halted when Noya let out a quiet chuckle. There was no malice in it, no bitterness, no spite. It was soft and breathy, maybe a little confused. Hinata dared to look up slightly to watch as Noya pushed himself up on his elbow and reached out with one hand, resting it reassuringly on Hinata’s leg. 

“Hey, no need to freak out, buddy,” he whispered, voice soothing as he gently squeezed Hinata’s knee. He wore a small, genuine smile as he looked up at Hinata’s face. He didn’t look angry at all. 

“You… You aren’t mad?” Hinata asked. He cringed slightly, afraid Noya might change pace and freak out on him. He might not be awake enough yet to realize what Hinata had done. 

“No? Why would I be mad?” the libero asked, tilting his head. Hinata hated the way it made his heart seize. 

“I mean, I… I was just… I didn’t… Well–”

“It’s fine, I get it!” Noya interrupted. His voice was still calm and honest, but there was something mischievous in the way he looked up at Hinata. “But you know, there’s no need to be scared of a little thunder.”

Hinata scoffed, sitting up ramrod straight. His face and chest flushed hot with indignation. He bit down hard on his tongue to keep in a shout, holding back only because of the looming threat of Suga or Daichi’s wrath should they be woken. 

“I am  _ not _ scared!” he hissed, voice tight like Tsukishima’s whenever he got upset with Kageyama for saying something especially dumb.

“Oh, you aren’t?” Noya asked, flashing a sly smile, “You were holding on to me pretty tight for someone who isn’t afraid.” 

Hinata spluttered, choking on half-formed defenses as he shook his fists at the grinning libero in front of him. “No!” He finally managed, “I am not!” 

“Sure you aren’t.”

“I’m  _ not _ !” 

Noya removed his hand from Hinata’s leg to cover his mouth, shoulders shaking as he stifled his laughter. Hinata whined, upset that his favorite upperclassman would tease him over something so ridiculous. 

“Well,” Noya said once he managed to get himself under control, “If you really aren’t scared, then we can skip the part where I comfort you and you can just get back down here so we can keep cuddling.” 

Hinata’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t be sure that his stomach didn’t just crawl out and scurry away somewhere, what with the weird, fuzzy feeling filling his chest. He probably looked like a total idiot, gaping like a fish at his teammate, but he truly could not catch his breath to respond. His mind was filled with so much static anyway he couldn’t have formed a coherent response if he tried.

“Sorry if that was too much,” Noya said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking more unsure than Hinata had ever seen him. “You’re really cute and I really like holding you… But I also understand if you’d rather not. I can just go shove Tanaka out of his futon and sleep there if you’d rather not share with me anymore.” 

“N-no! That’s okay!” Hinata cried, wincing when he ended up being a little louder than was wise given the whole rest of the team was sleeping nearby. “It’s fine! We can totally– I mean, if you want to... “

Hinata really felt like he might puke, but he didn’t miss the way Noya’s eyes lit up. The libero dropped his hand from his neck, his nervous smile immediately curling into something more confident. 

“Oh?” He asked, pushing himself a little closer. “Just to be clear, you do want to cuddle with me?” 

Hinata gulped, afraid he might be walking right into a trap. Maybe Noya was trying to trick him, catch him slipping and tear him to shreds once he confirmed his suspicions. Even so, Hinata couldn’t deny that he really, truly, and desperately wanted to be back in Noya’s arms. He’d felt so warm and comfortable and  _ right  _ tucked into Noya’s side. If Noya wasn’t lying… If he really did like holding Hinata like he said he did… Then wasn’t it maybe worth the risk?

“Yeah,” he finally whispered, clenching his hands tight to keep them from shaking. “Can I really…?”

Noya beamed up at him, immediately rolling onto his back and opening his arms wide. Hinata hesitated another moment, but when Noya didn’t falter, his face honest and eager, he crawled onto the futon. He let Noya pull him in close, heart pounding as the older boy squeezed him tight and hummed happily. Their legs tangled together naturally and Hinata tucked his nose back into Noya’s neck, partly to hide his burning face and partly because he loved the warm, spicy smell of Noya’s soap. 

“Are you comfortable?” Noya whispered, tugging the blankets up around Hinata’s shoulders and letting his arm fall to wrap around his waist. 

Hinata slowly rubbed his hand up and down Noya’s chest and waist, revelling in the smooth planes of muscle. Noya’s breathing was steady and soothing, the rise and fall of his chest ever so gently rocking Hinata. His eyes flickered as he felt sleep slowly overtaking him. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, wriggling impossibly closer until there was no space left between their bodies.

Hinata couldn’t see Noya’s face, but he felt him smile. 

“Good,” the second year whispered, gently rubbing circles over Hinata’s hip. Hinata took deep breaths, listening as the rumbling of thunder died down and the fierce lashing of rain became a gentle pattering on the roof. He didn’t really know what was happening between him and Noya. He knew they would need to talk about… Whatever this was. He also knew that he’d probably wake up to Tanaka and Suga laughing at them for being all wrapped up in each other. 

But those would all be problems for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> This is the second fanweek I'm participating in and boy howdy am I excited for it. I'm not quite as far ahead on writing as I'd like to be (for edit/revision purposes anyway) but hopefully my enthusiasm makes up for it! I love Hinata paired with pretty much literally anyone so I'm really excited to play with all the ideas I had for this week's prompts!
> 
> I'm gonna be honest this one didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to (which is kinda sad because I really love the smol bois together) and I'm not sure why I struggled with it so much? Probably because I find established relationships so much easier to write than kind of oblivious crushes! I'll definitely have to practice those a little more because honestly they're so fun to read when they're done well c: In the end I do think it came out pretty cute though, so hopefully you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think c: 
> 
> PS: I did NOT make a rolling thunder joke and you are WELCOME!


End file.
